floatings_arkham_asylumfandomcom-20200214-history
Arryn Blaire
Mizuki Niigata was a high profile lawyer who some might say was obsessed with justice. She worked day and night to bring criminals to there knees. This type of dedication to the law was bound to attract Themis, and eventually it did. He appreciated her efforts to find justice. What ensued was a brief yet passionate love affair. After a while Mizuki bore Themis a son who she named Lawliet, and around a year later she bore him another son who they named Arryn. For the first few years of their life Ryuu and Arryn were happy, everything went pretty smoothly. They were taken care of mostly by nannies since there mom was always working. And the nannies tended to spoil them so they were usually happy with there situation. Recently there mom had been working on a high profile case against a drug ring. She was the only DA brave enough to persecute, so obviously they leader wanted her gone. While she was walking back to her care a gunman shot her down. The twins had no living relatives so they were shipped off to an orphanage. It wasn't long before the twins were separated at the tender age of five and six. Promising to keep in touch somehow they were shipped off to different families. Arryn was adopted by an American family who couldn't have children of there own, he was brought back to America. Ryuu on the other hand was adopted by a Japanese detective and inventor named Yosuki. While Arryn missed his brother he was happy with his new family. They were nice and loving. As soon as he got acclimated to there home they enrolled him in a kindergarten. While he was quite and didn't make any friends he did excell at least academically. He was a fast learner and ended up skipping first grade. Within the first few weeks he was at the top of his class. It was during this time that he was pulled out of class and informed that his parents had been killed in a car accident. Arryn cried for a long time. He was shipped off to his adoptive mothers brothers house. He was a single police officer but was happy to take Arryn in. While his grades had dropped significantly with his parents death they began to rise once more. His uncle was supportive and caring. Arryn looked up to him and at that young age he decided that he would become a police officer, so that he could bring people like his moms killer to justice. It was around the time of his parents death that he found out where his older brother lived, they began writing lengthy letters to each other. He hadn't realized how much he had missed his brother till now. When he was around 12 he was walking home from school when a hellhound attacked him. Luckily an older classmate who had already been to camp so this attack. The classmate saved him from the hellhound and explained to him about demigods. After a quick trip to his uncles where the demigod explained everything to him, much to his shock, Arryn was brought to the camp for the summer. Over the summer he trained and became good friends with the demigod whos' name he later found out to be Fredrick. A few summers later he was out on a quest with his friend and a few other demigods. They were fighting in the war against the gods, him and Fredrick side by side, when Fredrick was struck down by a rogue demigod. Arryn was heartbroken over his friends death and the lack of control he had over it. After the war was over he left camp, deciding never to return. At age 17 Arryn graduated school at the top of his class. He was getting ready to apply for the police force, despite his uncles pleas for him to go to college. When he was 18 he applied to the academy and passed with flying colors. Using the money he was earning along with a loan from his uncle he rented his own apartment. On his day off from the force he got a knock on the door he was informed that his uncle had been killed on duty. This was the last straw for Arryn. He prayed to the god Thanatos asking him for the ability to see when people would die, so he wouldn't be hurt any longer by these surprise deaths. Whether Thanatos was feeling giving that day, or he pitied the poor boy Arryn couldn't tell you, but he was given the ability to see how much longer people had on this earth. There were some restrictions to this however. Arryn wasn't able to see when he was going to die, and he wouldn't know how others were going to die. Around a year later his older brother came to stay at his apartment, the person who adopted him was having some trouble with a case he was working on. His brother had an interest in law as well and applied for the police force. One day while he was walking home to there flat a hellhound attacked them. Luckily for Ryuu his brother had been to camp half blood once before and had been trained to kill monsters. Running to his older brothers rescue he killed the hellhound. Lawliet was for lack of a curious, he wanted to know why the hound had attacked him. Arryn explain everything from monsters to gods. Ryuu decided to go to the camp to learn more about these so called demigods and how to protect himself. Not wanting to be separated from his brother Arryn followed in tow.